Christmas Party Magic
by dakota1013
Summary: Can a Christmas party bring together two BAU team members? CCOAC Christmas Gift Exchange Fic for Animationnut.


Summary: Can a Christmas party bring together two BAU team members? CCOAC Christmas Gift Exchange Fic for Animationnut.

**Prompts: **Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, Santa Claus, hot chocolate and gingerbread house

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Criminal Minds but that role is still held by CBS. I do own all the spelling and grammar mistakes plus all plot holes, and inaccurate character depictions. :)

* * *

As David Rossi walked into the BAU, he was assaulted with the sweet smell of gingerbread in the air. The mixture of cinnamon, french vanilla and sugar distracted him from his current state of mind as he searched for the source of the divine aroma. At last, his eyes fell on the gingerbread house sitting on JJ's desk. He should have known she would be responsible for the sweet temptation since she was responsible for every other problem Dave was currently enduring.

Jen was responsible for the current party in the bullpen for the children of the BAU teams. When JJ heard from Garcia there would be no party for the children this year, she had taken it upon herself to organize one for the entire BAU to ensure the kids would get a chance to see Santa Claus. JJ was able to recruit almost everyone to help out even Hotch had volunteered his time and SUV to find the perfect tree and bring it in for the party. Hell, Dave thought, I have a whole forest full of trees that they could have used but no JJ had made it her mission to convince Dave to be Santa for the children. As Dave thought back, he had given it a valiant effort to stay strong and say no when JJ came a calling. However he should have known better than to even try though. Even after all of this time he couldn't resist her. He would give her the world if she asked.

Rossi had given his heart to JJ on that late day in October over five years ago. With one look she had turned him on and turned his life upside down. In the years since, he had stood by her when she had to make tough choices about her life and career. He had been her sounding board on many occasions but he had never crossed the line or let her see how much he wanted her for his own. As things grew rocky between JJ and Will, he continued to encourage her to try and work things out. Rossi had seen and been a part of too many failed relationships to want to see Jen go through the same thing but in the end they had decided they were better friends than husband and wife.

Dave's thoughts were interrupted by the annoyed and breathless voice of the very woman he had been thinking about. "Where have you been hiding, Rossi?"

Dave took a moment to admire JJ in her Mrs. Claus outfit before saying, "Well hello to you to JJ."

JJ knew that look on Dave's face but she chose to ignore it for now. "Sorry. I just want everything to be perfect for the children which means we need Santa to look great and for you to give an outstanding performance as the jolly old man himself." JJ said as she adjusted his beard and coat before running her hand down his chest.

"Watch who you are calling old there blondie and don't worry. You've thought of everything and I will ensure each of the kids have a great time."

"Thanks, Dave. I really owe you for doing this."

"Oh don't worry someday I will collect," Dave responded with a smirk on his face.

"I have no doubt that you will. Now lets get you in position next to the tree," JJ replied but her thoughts were more focused on the after party she hoped to have with the man dressed in red.

As Rossi sat down in the over sized chair next to the Christmas tree, he tried not to laugh as he saw Reid dressed as an elf lead the children into the BAU and over to him. From head to toe, Reid was decked out in a green hat with a Christmas bell, a red and green coat with white and green striped leggings and finally red pointy shoes. He had even gone so far as to wear pointy ears as well. Everyone knew about Reid's love for Halloween and dressing up so it was only natural that Spencer would also love dressing up for the party Dave thought. The children appeared to be quite taken with Reid but as soon as their eyes landed on Santa their whole world turned to focus on him.

With the help of Mrs. Claus and Elf Spencer, Santa spent the next two hours listening to the wishes of all the little girls and boys. They wanted everything from toy trucks to dolls to puppies and even one little girl wanted a baby brother. Santa Rossi wasn't sure if he could help to fulfill every wish but he promised to try his best and he sent them on their way with a small treat to help hold them over until Christmas day.

The last little one to meet with Santa Claus just happened to be Henry LaMontagne.

"So Henry, have you been a good or bad little boy this year?" Rossi asked once Henry was sitting on his left knee.

With big eyes, Henry spoke, "How do you know my name Santa?"

A gentle smile crossed Dave's face as he spoke, "I know the names of all the little boys and girls around the world."

"Really?"

"Yes, really.

"Wow!" Henry exclaimed.

"Now Henry I bet you tried to be a very good boy this year. Right?" Dave asked.

"Henry eagerly agreed with Santa by bobbing his head up and down.

"That's real good Henry. So what would you like for Christmas?"

With a huge smile on his face, Henry said, "I would like a train set like Uncle Rossi has at his house."

Santa and Mrs. Claus exchanged a look over the top of Henry's head as they remembered the fun Henry had playing with the train set during the last team get together at his house. The little boy was so in love with the set that he didn't want to go home at the end of the night and finally they had to promise that he could come back again to play with the trains.

In this case, Rossi knew that Santa would indeed be bringing Henry exactly what he wanted for Christmas since Dave himself had helped Jen pick out a set for Henry last month. "Henry, if you continue to be a good boy for your mommy and daddy until Christmas I think I just may have exactly what you want."

"I promise to be a good boy Santa. Thank you!" And with that Henry jumped off Santa's lap and raced over to where Jack Hotchner was playing with Uncle Morgan to tell him the good news.

"You know that was cheating, right. You already know what I bought him for Christmas." JJ said as she handed Rossi a cup of hot chocolate.

With a chuckle Rossi said, "Santa is all knowing so of course I know what you brought him."

"Is that so? So I guess you already know what I want for Christmas then?" JJ whispered.

"Hmmm. I may but Santa always likes to hear it directly from all the boys and girls but first I think Santa needs to know whether you have been good or naughty this year?"

As Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree came on over the stereo playing in the background, JJ spoke "In that case, why don't you follow me Santa." As she turned towards his office, Jen took Dave's hand in hers and started walking. Once inside the office, Jen closed the door and locked it to make sure no one would interrupt them. She then turned towards Dave and pushed him backwards until he took a seat in his chair and then she took a seat in Santa's lap.

"Now I believe the question was whether I've been good or naughty this year?"

Dave's head was spinning. He had no idea where JJ was going with any of this but he couldn't wait to find out so with more confidence in his voice than he felt he replied, "That's right"

"Well you see I've tried to be a very good girl this year but that hasn't gotten me anywhere. Therefore I've decided it's about time I tried being naughty in the hopes I get exactly what I want," JJ says with a sultry purr as she pulls the Santa hat and beard off of Rossi.

"And what exactly is it that you want, Jennifer?"

"You," JJ whispers against Dave's lips just as she seals them with her own. The kiss had started out tentatively but with every passing second it grew in intensity. Dave was slowly losing his mind but he didn't care. When the need for air finally became too much to ignore, JJ pulled away from Dave and rested her forehead against his.

Staring into Jen's eyes, he utters the words he's afraid to hear the answer to but he needs to be sure before they go any further. "JJ, are you sure?"

"Am I sure I want you?" At Dave's small nod, Jen continues. "There is no doubt in my mind you are exactly what I...we...want and need. Please come home with us tonight."

"I would love to go home with Henry and you. Let me get out of this suit and then we'll head home," Dave said as he leaned in for another sweet taste of JJ's lips before heading home with everything he ever wanted for Christmas.

Finis


End file.
